Amanda Huntzburger
by Coke Shoes
Summary: This is a oneshot. My first story ever. Logan meets someone is he's seen before. I'm awful at sumaries. please give it a chance...READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: this is my first ever story!! the characters are a Little ooc. please read and review!!

Disclaimer: i do not own gilmore girls or any of the characters...except for Amanda

Hi, my name is Amanda Huntzburger, I am 17 years old and I have just met this amazing guy. I don't know his name yet, but I plan to find out. He looks very familiar, that blonde hair, his smirk, I remember it, but not him. I'm trying to remember everything, but I can't. I can only remember from the time I was 8 and found out something that changed everything.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is what happened to me when I was 8. One day I went to the doctor for check up and the doctor told me that I had leukemia, now being 8 I had know idea what that was. A couple months later I heard I mom talking about me on the phone, I noticed that she sounded worried and I kept hearing the word leukemia. I went to the dictionary and looked it up I couldn't really understand the definition so I asked my mom. She said that I had a disease. I went through all kinds of treatments trying to get better, none of it worked. I went on with life trying to make it as good as it could be and very few people knew about my leukemia. I liked it this way, I was treated normal.

When I was 9 I was reading on the roof of my house and it started to rain, I didn't want to get my book wet so I went to the ladder and started to climb down. I fell off and shattered both arms and fractured my ankle. At the hospital I got into an argument with the doctor about how long I would have to be in the casts. The doctors said 2 months but I said 1. Of course the doctor won the argument, so for the next 2 months I was in a wheel chair. I liked it, though, I was accidentally pushed down a hill one day, I can't remember who pushed me though. I was mad for about a month then I got my casts off and I completely forgot about it. Until now.

When I was 10 I was sent to the hospital for 3 months.I absolutely hated it there I said that I would have rather been buried alive then spend time in the hospital. Since that wasn't an option I made the hospital fun, I told my mom to bring all of my posters and put them on the walls and I told my dad to bring all 389 of my stuffed animals. I said that I wouldn't be happy until I had over 400 animals so every day I would get a new one from a different person. My room was completely filled with them. I think I got an orange orangutan, one time. Whenever someone would visit, other than my parents,I would insist that we walk around the entire hospital until I got bored. There was always some guy there, but I didn't really know him.

Right now I'm in London, I moved here shortly after I got out of the hospital. They said that some how, the lukeimia was completely gone.

I left a copy of my diary to someone but I don't remember who.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today I have decided to talk to the guy who is so familiar, yet so, unfamiliar to me. I see him at a little coffee shop and start to walk over to him. I am growing more and more nervous with every step.

"Hi" I say shyly

He looks a little confused,I notice that I'm about 10 years younger than him.

"Um...Hi" he says back

"I'm Amanda" I say

"Logan" he says

"Um, this might sound a little odd, but do I know you?" I'm getting a little worried now.

" I don't know. You do look a tiny bit familiar, but we might have just seen each other a a party of mine"

I was becoming more and more interested. What party could he have been talking about?

"Yeah, maybe. Well I'm sorry for bothering you, bye" I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm. I stop.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to me seat"

"Without even telling me your name?"

"I told you my name"

"I meant your last name"

"Oh, um, it's Huntzburger. My parents are Benjamin and Elizabeth Huntzburger."

He stood there, shocked. I was getting worried again. Did I say something wrong?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Why, is that a problem?"

"Um, no. No, it's not."

He looked unsure

"I have to go" He spoke

"Not before telling me your name."

"Um"

"Yes?"

"It's um, Huntzburger. My parents are Mitchum and Shera Huntzburger."

This time, it was me who was shocked

"So, we're related?"

"I guess so"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan and I talked for a while. I found out that we were cousins. He was such an awesome guy, we became good friends. He introduced me to his two best friends, Colin and Finn. We all hung out together almost everyday. One day he said that he wanted to show me something.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, look at this." he said

He gave me a box.

"What is it?"

"It's a diary. I found it in here last year. It looks like a girl wrote it."

I opened the box and saw the diary. It looked so familiar. I opened it and read the first page.

"Oh my gosh..."

"What is it?"

"It's um...nothing. Never mind"

"It's not nothing. What is it?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise not freak out?"

"Of course."

"Um...This is my diary."

"No, it's not, it's about some girl with leukemia"

I just stared at him.

"Oh my gosh! It's you!!" he said

"Yea it's me. I had leukemia, But I don't anymore."

He just stared at me. A few minutes passed and he finaly spoke.

"I remember you now. I was at the hospital almost everyday with you. I accidentally pushed you down a hill one time. I got you an orange orangutang."

"That was you?"

"Yeah."

"I remember a guy at the hospital, that I didn't really know. I remember being pushed down a hill in a wheelchair and I remember the orange orangatang. I had been trying so hard to remember who it was. Now I remember, it was you."

A/N: I hope you liked it. It was based on a story I had to write for class. As i've already said, this is my first story EVER!! i am not a writer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
